


Josephine's Tales

by honestlywhatamidoingwithmylife



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlywhatamidoingwithmylife/pseuds/honestlywhatamidoingwithmylife
Summary: An ongoing collection of tales about a fan apprentice, Josephine Vlahos, and her relationships with the rest of the Arcana cast. Note: This series is presented invisual novel formatting.Ergo, the word count (or lack thereof) isn't accurate.





	1. I. Fortune Favours The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was initially posting these directly to my arcana [tumblr](https://arcanathots.tumblr.com/josephinestales) but i thought eh, what the hell, might as well post 'em here too.

 

 


	2. II. Fortune Favours The Fool

 

 


	3. III. Fortune Favours The Fool

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this is just the end of this particular "tale"! not the end of the fic itself. there'll be more posted.


End file.
